Ichigo's Lessons To Be Learned Chapter 1
by dongar1
Summary: Ichigo's arrogance attracts the devious Yoruichi's attention. Very Lemony... So many lemons you think you're reading a can of Pledge! LEMONS... there any questions? My first time so be warned! Even more LEMONS! Big Thanks to Trixiepixie!


LESSONS TO LEARN

Chap 1

LEMON ALERT... LEMONS OUT THE ... I MEAN LEMONADE ACTION!

Ichigo has to be taught a lesson. His arrogance is getting out of hand. So how can he be taught a lesson that not only teaches him, but others can get something out of it too.

I do not own BLEACH, the only bleach I own has Clorox on it.

THE TRAINING POOL

Yoruichi woke up early that morning. That wasn't hard since she only took cat naps. But, this was not the reason, she was starting to get perturbed from both the complaints of others and her observations that Ichigo was becoming more and more arrogant, and at the regret of those close to him. "What can I do" was the question she pondered. Every solution so far had someone ending up with hurt feelings, no matter how many scenario's she ran thru. It would usually be Ichigo. She laid back, and closed her eyes, her hand accidentily brushed her nipple when trying to adjust her hair. Not hard to do when you sleep naked... but ohhhh that feeling. "Wait!" she sat up. "That's it! Why didn't I think of that before". She jumped up and headed to the small pool nearby thinking to herself "I'm going to have to move quick!".

Yoruichi let herself slide into the healing warm water of the pool. A soft moan escaped her lips as the her nerves came into contact with the warm water and it's healing powers tickled her in all the right places. "Oh my" she purred, "It's soooo delicious, but I have other things to think about". Then she softly thought to herself, what's a few minutes more or less as she slid a little further down into the pool, bringing the water level up to just under her firm breasts. She already had a tingling "down there", and she new what would happen when the water encompassed her nipples. She took a deep breath, not because she was going below the water, but to prepare her for what was to come next. She slid down and the water slowly tickled the soft undersides of her breasts. "Ohhhhhhhh" she purred in a long slow exhale, her breasts still moving slowiy under the water. The water lapped at her breast as her nipples made contact and the tingling began. She tensed as the sensations now grasping her nipples connected with the earlier feelings down below. She took another deep breath, for a couple of reasons. It had been so long since she entered the pool with "dirty thoughts" that she had forgotten it's spell. The second reason made her open her eyes wide and exclaim "It's going to be a big one!'. The sensations met at the small of her back causing her to arch in an almost painfull way. Her muscles tightening as electrical impulses fired up her spine and at the same time down towards her clit. Sure she'd "played around" in the pool before, but since it's been so long without physical release and the thoughts previously going thru her mind that she really had no idea what was going to happen next. But, she soon found out when the impulses hit her brain, it made her eyes glaze over and her mouth slightly open, drool forming on the corner of her mouth. A millisecond later the other impulse found her clitoris and she exploded with a scream that made no sound. She desperately tried to grasp at something, anything, but only she found only handfulls of empty air. Her tongue licked at her lips, as if they were parched. She slapped at the water trying to make the orgasm end, but the water payed no mind.

As the orgasm subsided, she slowy crawled her way away from the pool, looking back at it as if it had attacked her. In a way it did, but she new that the big reason was her fault. The water was meant to heal and sooth injuries. She entered the pool, not with a physical injury, but an sexual one. The pool sensed this and it gave Yoruichi what it thought she needed to heal. Yoruichi started to laugh at herself when she was pulling herself back together. "Point well taken" she said to the pool, "I guess I should have known better". With that she turned and started back to her quarters.

THE MEETING

"Ok I've taught you what you need to know" ,Yoruichi said, continuing "I will get this started, and it's up to you to do your parts". She looked again at the faces before her. There, in her quarters stood Orihime, Soi-Fon, and Rukia. "Ok ladies let's get this thing started". The three turned and left Yoruichi's quarters heading for their homes both on Earth and the Soul Society. Yoruichi thought to herself "They know what to do and how to do it, will they follow thru?". She knew Soi-Fon, her bee, would do her part without any hesitation. "Hmmmm that just might be fun" she thought and let out a little giggle. Rukia, she would, but it might take some doing. No, the only weak point in this is Orihime. Just to make sure, however, she had Rukia come down earlier than the rest and gave her some other instruction and training before the others arrived. Another giggle left her lips just thinking about that one.

"Why did you want to see me Yoruichi?" asked Rukia.

"Rukia, I have been watching closely and I am troubled. Troubled in a way that needs intervention, not only by you and I, but a couple others as well".

"I don't follow, we have been winning..."

"That's not the point" Yoruichi cut in. "Ichigo has become too arrogant, both with his cohorts and those who care for him! If he is ever to be a great Soul-Reaper, he has to learn some things that has nothing to do with a zanpakuto! Now be still and listen! Now Rukia, let's try it for real," Yoruichi said.

Rukia softly uttered a soft montra and touched Yoruichi on her hand. Yoruichi at first went a little limp then was still. Rukia took Yoruichi by the hand and led her over to her bed. Yoruichi moved slowly but steadily to her sleeping bed.

"Sit" Rukia said as Yoruichi slowly laid down. "Now rub your forhead" Rukia commanded and Yoruichi did as she was told, rubbing her forhead with her fight hand. "Hey this works" exclaimed Rukia "well I'll be damned". Rukia muttered a few more words and Yoruichi stiffened a little and was her own feline self. "See Rukia, now remember what your part is for this part of the plan, and you will get your other duties when the meeting takes place".

THE MARKET

As the three attractive ladies entered Urahara's secret door he couldn't resist a smart remark. "So were you gals at a tea party or something?"

All three were in no mood and threw glances at him would have killed him if looks could do harm.« try they were in now mood and shot him deadly glances.

"Okayyyy, I guess I'll just get back to work then". The three ignored him as they they made their way out to the street. It was Soi-Fon who broke the silence with her good-byes and made her way back to the Soul Society. Rukia and Orihime again turned silent and started walking down the street.

"You know that we have to do this 'Hime" Rukia said adding "it's for his own good. Or else his arrogance may get him and«try or maybe some of us killed".

"I know" said Orihime, "but this is drastic! I mean I never..."

"Listen to me 'Hime... you heard Yoruichi, which one or two of our friends do you want to see die?".

"I don't want to see anyone get hurt, let alone die, but what she wants is...",

"'Hime, this is not only for his own good but ours as well".

They walked along, bickering back and forth in the warm summer sun. Up one street and over a couple more, walking and talking until they reached Orihime's house. Orihime was parched, well Rukia is too she thought to herself and asked Rukia if she'd like some iced summer tea.«try Rukia was licking her lips so she knew she was thirty too and invited her for some iced tea.

Rukia thought to herself, "well I guess its time for part one ." , and followed Orihime into her house.

-  
ORIHIMES LIVING ROOM

Rukia sat down on the floor cushions by the table as Orihime teetered off to the kitchen.

Rukia thought to herself "I've been trained, I have a mission and I must carry it out". She repeated this to herself over and over again. As Orihime entered the room, Rukia mumbled out a few words. When Orihime sat the tray with the glasses of tea down and handed a glass to Rukia, Rukia touched Orihime's fingers when taking the tea. Orihime looked at Rukia then went a little limp. Orihimes eyes looked Rukia in the face, realizing what had happened.

"Stand up "Hime" Rukia spoke softly. Orihime slowly stood up not taking her eyes off Rukia. Rukia moved in close to Orihime, feeling her body touch hers. A low moan escaped, but it was hard to tell from who's lips it came. "Hold me Orihime" Rukia said and Orihime slowly wrapped her arms around Rukia, pulling her even closer, softly pressing Rukia's face to her bossom. Rukia felt the warmth of Orihime's beasts as they cradled her face inbetween them. As Rukia nuzzled aginst the smooth silk fabric of Orihime's blouse, her movement caused the buttons to come undone, slightly opening the blouse allowing Rukis'a face contact with Orihime's bra. Casting a glance, Rukia saw that the bra opened in front, "good" she silently said to herself. She brought her hand up under Orihime's blouse to softly cup the underside of Orihimes breast while softly whispering, "Kiss me, Orihime".

As Orihime let out a long soft exhale caused not only by the feel of Rukia's tiny hand on the enclosed soft underside of her breast, but also by the command she was just given. Sure she had kissed girls before, but not with passion, is that what she was feeling inside her? Her thought suddenly ended as she lowered her face towards Rukis's which was tilting up to meet hers. As Orihime's eyes closed and her lips formed for the kiss, Rukia's deft fingers moved, then open the clasp on Orihime's bra when their lips met. The kiss startled both of them, not because of the warmth, not because of the softness, but because of the desire that had built up.

Yoruichi wanted Rukia to show Orihime that Ichigo would not be hurt, either phyiscally nor mentally. Rukia was now having her doubts on the latter as the kiss became more demanding on Rukia's part. Rukia pressed her lips harder against Orihime's as her hand now caressed the smooth skin of Orihimes left breast. The skin was so smooth and warm she thought. and she lightly lifted it, as if checking it's weight. It was firm, warm, smooth...

"Should I" Rukia thought, but as soon as the thought ended, the thumb of her right hand rolled over Orihime's nipple. A gasp escaped from Orihime's busy lips as Rukia now used both hands to grasp the silk blouse and bra of Orihime and push them over Orihime's shoulders. Rukia broke the embrace as Orihimes' garments fell to the floor in a small pile. Rukia looked at the now naked top half of Orihimes body, her eyes staring at the nipples that had now become rock hard and distended from the combination of the excitement and temperature.

Rukia then gazed into the warm, slightly glazed eyes of her project. What was it in Orihimes' eyes, fear, trepidation, maybe lust? The warmth from Rukia's face and hands, now the soft chill from the air-conditioning was too much for Orihime's nipples and they had a mind of their own, sending sensations to Orihimes enchanted mind that were difficult for her to process. Rukia again placed her face into Orihime's bossom and wrapped her arms around her.

Without thinking Orihime reciprocated, gently causing Rukia's mouth to come into contact with her left breast. Rukia placed a soft kiss on the inside of Orihime's breast, feeling the cool skin start to warm to her lips. Placing repeated soft kisses, Rukia's lips started their journey, little by little to Orihime's swollen nipple and at the same time her hands, wrapped around the young healer, found the zipper that would remove the skirt that Orihime wore. Rukia's small mouth slowly sucked the hardened bud between her lips as the only sound to be heard was the noise the zipper mad as it did its duty and Orihime's skirt fell to the floor, leaving her panties as her only defense.

ORIHIMES BEDROOM

Still wrapped in their embrace, Rukia's mouth sucking and her tongue rolling the hard nipple in her mouth let her hands each grab a handful of Orihimes buttocks. Another low moan from Orihimes lips was the only sound to be heard as Rukia now, knew what she had to do. Rukia stood back from Orihime and looked deep into her eyes. Reaching down and taking Orihimes right hand into both of hers, started to pull the young woman towards the bedroom. Pulling might have been the wrong word, because there was no opposition from Orihime.

It seemed to Orihime that it took hours instead of the few seconds to cover the distance from the livingroom to her bedroom, but cover it they did. Rukia stopped Orihime and again marvelled at her naive charms. Yoruichi told her how this was to be done, but Rukia wanted to experiment. "'Hime", she cooed, "If you want this to happen, you must take off the last remaining garment and lie down".

A flicker flashed across Orihime's face as the thought was being processed. Rukia opened her light coat and unbuttoned her blouse, pulling them both off at once. She did not wear a bra, so her small perfectly shaped breasts were quickly seen by Orihime. Rukia then put her thumbs on the inside of her skirt, catching both the material of her skirt and her silky panties. She pulled both down in one graceful movement.

Standing in front of Orihime in only her socks, Rukia again looked at Orihime who was now focused on the naked soul-reaper before her. Neither had even in a position like this. Sure they experimented, played, never was the tension in the air felt like this before. Orihimes hands moved to her hips and pulled her lacy panties to the floor then slowly stepped to the side.

Rukia led Orihime to her sleeping bed and said "Relax, and lie down". Orihime did just that, laying flat on her back, not knowing what to think or expect.

Rukia laid on the bed next to Orihime, looking at her face and gave 'Hime a long kiss. Orihime thought to herself that this isn't so bad, she had long thought about further "exploration". Her only concern was how this will affect... she felt thru the thought and kiss, Rukia's soft, gentle hand touching her skin. Touching her in a way she at first felt startling and yet comforting. Rukia's hand was on Orihime's taut stomach and slowly moved up to her large firm breasts. At first, touching the soft underside, as she had done before, then she rolled her thumb over the nipple which was getting rock hard again.

Rukia broke off the kiss and slowly left a trail of kisses to 'Hime's left breast. Her lips replaced her thumb as she first blew a long stream of warm breath across the hard nipple. A low moan escaped from Orihime as she felt the charge of feeling flash from her nipple to her brain. Rukia took this as a good sign and ran her hand down across Orihime's stomach again and let it travel further down still.

As Rukia was rolling her tongue over 'Hime's nipple, she thought to herself "well, it's now or never". She let her hand mover along the top of Orihimes thigh, then brought it inward. Orihime's eyes widened, "well I guess I'm going to find out...". Her thought ended as Rukia ran her index finger along 'Himes pussy lips. Not intrusive, but light as a feather and soft as a gentle breeze.

Orihime drew in a short gasp as the touch sent tingles straight from her nether regions, up her spine and into her brain. Orihime's body stiffened, well as much as it could in her hypnotic state, then it relaxed as she started to feel a glow coming from her mound.

Rukia sensed Orihime's physical bout of tensing and relaxation and she slowly started to pry the petals of her preys womanhood apart. Delicately, as if she was playing with silk she opened Orihime's lips, feeling the deepening of 'Himes breath and the wetness she was beginning to feel on her fingers. Rukia wanted to explor a little and she pressed her lips to Orihimes as she ran her finger straight onto Orihime's clitoris. Thru her lips she felt both the surprise and the desire that was coming from her partner. Orihime lips expressed jolt of sexual feeling and surrender as she returned the kiss with as much energy and passion she could muster in her state.

Rukia now knew that her path was wide open. She broke of the kiss and trailed kisses down Orihime's neck.

Orihime let out a little moan of disappointment. "Did that come from me?", Orihime thought to herself, a little embarrased. But the soft pecks on the ultra soft skin of her neck caused her to end that thought and concentrate of the new feelings coming from her groin. Rukia's continued her soft assault on poor Orihime's clit. It was getting hard and beginning to unsheath itself from the skin surrounding it, like it had a mind of it's own. For the time being it did, because Orihime's brain was being overrun with sensations. She had masturbated before, and playing around with her girlfriends had another girl touch her "down there". This was different, was it the charm placed on her or was it...

Oh My God ! Orihime felt Rukia's mouth engulf her nipple as she also ran her fingernail over her now erect clitoris. She couldn't think at all now as a huge sensation erupted from her pussy, the wetness was now a flood staining the pad below her. A feeling starting in her toes, which made them curl, shot up her legs and met with those from her vuvla, and shot straight into her brain as she arched her back and let the orgasm take her over.

In her state she had no choice as wave after wave of pleasure took her over. Rukia's lips pressed back onto Orihime's wanting to feel the release thru her lips, to try and steal some of its essense. Another blast of sensation flowed thru Orihimes body, causing her to vibrate, even the slightest touch made her quiver and moan. This Rukia gave her in abundance with her lips and her velvety touch. Slowly now Rukia knew that her job was almost over and she had to ease Orihime out of the orgasmic condition she was in. Rukia mumbled a short phrase and licked "Himes ear lobe. This sent a straight shock to Orihimes brain as she slowly stated coming out of the fog, her body still tingling and her senses still unable to fully react. Rukia slowly and softly stroked Orihime's face, bringing her slowly back to reality.

A soft moan escaped from Orihime's lips as she quickly embraced a startled Rukia. Rukia was unsure of what to do. So far the plan was moving ahead, but Yoruichi left out some details. Like, what to do next. Rukia held hugged Orihime and hummed to her. Orihime stayed in that position, for what seems like hours to her, but in the real world only a few minutes. Back to almost her same old self and realizing that here she was, naked and in another young womans arms. Her face buried with her cheek resting on...

OH MY!... is that a nipple? Is it getting erect? What am I going to do? Her first thought was to run into the bathroom. Her second thought surprised even her. "Well 'Hime", she thought to herself. If you get up and run away, this make things really awkward between Rukia and I. How will that affect Yoruichi's plan to help Ichigo? AND, well what Rukia had done to her really felt good. She could even feel the wetness and noticed that it had spread to her inner thighs. "Well, I can think of only one way" and remembering what Yoruichi told her in private...

Orihime moved her cheek back a inch and turned her face towards Rukias chest, she then pulled Rukia's nipple into her mouth. Now it was time for Rukia's thoughts to end in the middle, for her eyes to open wide in surprise and a moan to escape from her lips. Now Orihime whispered a small almost silent phrase and again sucked in Rukia's nipple into her mouth, her tongue rolling over the ever hardening nipple. Rukia felt the fog coming over her brain as her body seemed to lose all control.

"That damned Yoruichi" she thought, because she could only think, no words would escape her lips. Now she rememberered Yoruichi pulling Orhime to the side for only a moment, and almost un-noticed moment and spoke something into her ear. "Gaaaaaa!" Rukia thought, "What now!". before she could answer herself, Orihime brought her hand down Rukias' back inbetween Rukia's buttocks and further. Rukia was still slowly falling under, because of her training, but falling nonetheless. She was ill prepared when Orihime's fingers rolled down the crack of her butt, then she realized it was too late. She could not fend off what was to happen next. Orihime let her middle finger roll over the puckered bud of Rukia's asshole, let it hover for a second, and then let it move further down. If Rukia could let out a sigh of relief, she would have then, but in the next second it would have choked on the gasp she made as Orihime let her finger slide into Rukia's womanhood which was more than wet from the previous thiry or forty minutes and 'Himes arm rested on the taut muscles of Rukia's back.

"Get on your back Rukia", Orihime said "and spread you legs for me." Rukia did what she was told, how could she refuse? Orihime again pressed her lips to Rukia's as Rukia lay flat on the bed. Orihimes finger again took it's place in Rukias vagina, letting it slowly slip in and then when she pulled it out let it run over the hardening bump of Rukia's clitoris.

"I have an idea" 'Hime thought not wanting to break the deep soul kiss that was going on. Orihime repositioned her body so that the nipple of her much larger breast was hovering ever so close to Rukias smaller yet hard nubbin. A "hhhmmmmmm" escaped for 'Himes mouth and into Rukias as she let her nipple rub Rukias'. Yes this more fun than she had with her other girlfriends. Since rubbing their nipples was really feeling so good, why not... Before she could talk herself out of it, she rolled herself onto Rukia., mounting her as she thought a man would. Pulling back a few inches 'hime looked at Rukias face, her eyes still closed from the kiss, felt their breast mashed together and started moving her pelvis around until they were pussy to pussy, clit to clit.

Orihime started to grind against Rukia, round and round, back and forth until... "That's the spot!" she excliamed, her clitoris rubbing on Rukias'. Even this made Rukias' eyes open, staring right into 'Himes eyes. But, 'Hime wanted more, more sensation, more sex... Yes the effects were all gone now! Every tingle coming for her nipples or clit, even the nerves of her skin was fueling a fire that was comsuming her. Rolling of Rukia sheslid around until she was in a scissor position with both vaginas pressed together. With a growl Orihime now started in earnest, roughly rubbing the slick hot mounds against each other. Both women letting their juices flow then mingle on the skin if their pubic area, their thighs and finally starting to stain the pad of the bed.

Rukia at first was breathing slow and deep, but as she still could move something, do something, if she concentrated long enough. However, Orihime's sexual assault on her did not give her much chance of her being able to do anything. She finally was able to move her own pelvis a little and joined 'Hime in the jumble of thighs and crotches. Orihime now grabbed her own breasts, not soft and gentile, but hard and as rough as she could. Squeezing her massive firm boob with one hand using the other for support, Orihime let her head tilt back as the pleasure was again attacking her brain from two regions. She was also anticipating a oft felt felling of self-pleasure. her thumb and forefingers grasped her nipple firmly and pulled... "Ohhhhh!" came from another growl coming from 'Hime. Smashing and rubbing erect clits were now slippery with juices and seeking any form of contact to end the jolts of electricty surging thru the two women. Orihime was always ready to experiment, well after a while, some cajoling and maybe a sake or three. She now had no hesitation what she wanted. She knew Rukia had a modicome of control but will it be enough?

"Rukia", 'Hime said, still grinding and tugging. "Rukia, I want you to lick me.. NOW" With this said, Orihime now moved around with her head between Rukia's thighs from on top, Rukia with her head between 'Himes thighs from below.

With a deep breath for support, 'Hime placed her fore and second fingers astride Rukia's vagina lips and spread them as the moved her head down. Rukia was still trying to piece things together when the command finally sunk in. "Lick me ... NOW" took over. But to Rukia it didn't seem like a command, but a request, one she wanted to grant.

Rukia was thinking, trying to move her face up, "damn this is taking so long why... Ahhhhhhh!". Orihimes tongue found the small firm bud of her clit and sucked it into her mouth flicking her tongue over it's head. "I wonder if this is like "doing it" to a man, on a smaller scale", I wonder if Rukia can get herself... Ohhhhhhhhh!"... Yes, 'Hime she can as she finally felt Rukia's tongue run up and down her slit. Both women were now licking and tasting each other. Tongues on clits and skin on skin. Both feeding off each other, both physically and emotionally as they rode an up and down roller coaster. Trying this and trying that as they were riding toward a peak neither knew if they could reach. Neither thought it would take so long. The sensations kept building, putting themselves away in a corner, but not exploding. The girls were almost frustrated, but another tingle or sensation would come and move to the side.

"I know what I'm going to do!" 'Hime said outloud, breaking contact with Rukia's wet and swollen mound she whispered a few words and again attached her mouth to Rukia's womanhood. Rukia was slowy able to come out of her trance, getting back control of her body much faster than 'Hime could because of her training.

Rukia now had two choices as far as she could tell To break away and try to salvage the situation, or... "Fuck it", she thought and let her mouth rejoin the feast that was taking place, adding her slow moving fingers to the mix. But before Rukia got too far into her ministrations a quick and powerful orgasm struck her from nowhere. It didn't come from where she though it would, those sensations hoarding themselves to the side. It struck hard making her toes point out and her back arch, her arms stretched over her head. Any fog left was now gone as little Rukia stuck her face inbetween 'Hime's thighs with a new abandon. Her tongue was every where, her face saturated with the young redheads sexual essense.

The new flurry made Orihime moan a long deep moan that vibrated thru her body as well as her tongue, which was drawing a lazy circle over the hard nib of Rukia's clit. Both knew that they were approaching a point of no return and it was going to be big as their extremities were starting to vibrate. Orihine sped up the speed and increased the pressure on Rukia's love button, while Rukia now held 'Himes clit gently between her teeth, push the skin back of it so she could concentrate her suction and tongue on the healers long, hard mini-penis. Another long deep moan shot from "Hime and her tongue to vibrate again on Ruka's clitoris, this was too much for Rukia as all the pent up sensations were let go... A flood of both juice and sensations which caused her to shake uncontrolably. Her brain exploded as a huge wave slammed into her casing her jaw to drop releasing "Himes button from between her teeth, but her top teeth lightly slid along the tender nerve endings of "Himes clitoris and her tongue still moved back and forth.

Orihime felt the scrapping on her tender, swollen clit and this was her trigger. Her arms stretched out as she lost control of them, her face buried itself in Rukias' vagina and then her legs, already shaking gave out. Rukia started shaking her head back and forth as another orgasm swept over her, Orihimes' body was spasming as she lost all control emitting little jerks of her body as she convulsed. Every convulsion "Hime had was in itself a orgasm, every fiber of her nerves were reacting to any stimuli that set it off. Be it the smooth skin of Rukia, the cool sheets, a breeze for the fan overhead.

Rukia was not faring much better. As Orihime started coming, she buried her face into Rukia's womanhood, just the thought of "Himes' face in there, getting smeared with the come that Rukia knew was gushing out of her, then the feeling against her pussy lips caused by "Himes face did it to her again. Rukias' entire body went rigid as a board, she stopped breathing, a bright red flush consumed her from her crotch to her neck.

Rukia went totally limp, looking to see that Orihime was in the fetal position her body jerking with every breath and a silent pleasured scream on her lips. Rukia didn't know whether it was the charm or just that she was just spent that caused her to lie still, unable to move and barely able to breathe. Orihime felt the spasms start to diminish in both frequency and strength. Rukia with the better training and other attributes slowly crawled to Orihime. Moving behind the redheaed healer in a spoon position, Rukia embraced Orihime. Orihime jerked at the touch of Rukias body. Not out of revulsion or guilt, but because of the electricty that shoot from every nerve ending that was touched. Rukia started to softly stroke "Himes arm and hummed a soothing melody to calm the healer. They both started to calm down for good, it was Orihime that broke the silence first saying in a raspy voice

"I think I see now..." and let the statement stand on its own. "See, it won't hurt him at all... I promised".

Neither saw the black cat looking into the window, with what looked like a smile on its face.

The rest of the day and night went basically uneventful for Rukia and Orihime. Talk revolved mostly about the plan and pretty mundane other things. That night they slept together, but the days events had taken its toll on the two and hanky-panky was the furtherst thing on their minds. They both new that they had a day or two to recover before they stepped up to bat, each in their own way. Tomorrow belonged to Yoruichi, and may mercy be shown to Ichigo. If he acted his usual self, then he had better standby.


End file.
